


skeleton(s) in the closet

by seokwoosfool (TpLoz)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, department store shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/seokwoosfool
Summary: Inseong gets pulled into a closet, but maybe he shouldn't count his blessings so soon...





	skeleton(s) in the closet

Inseong never expected to be in a closet today. Nor did he expect to be in it with a handsome, and sweet man. 

However, this needs some context, right? 

Inseong’s ex-girlfriend from 5 years ago was chasing him through the department store, holding one high heel in her right hand, very close to bludgeoning him with the thing. She was hot on his heels, even when only wearing one shoe. As Inseong rounded a corner, a cleaner’s cart got in her way and he gained a small lead. But he couldn’t relax yet because she, an ex-Olympic runner, easily managed to gain ground once again. He swore as he rounded another corner and yelped as a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him inside a small, dark and cramped space.

When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw a shorter man with lilac hair sharing the space with him.

She stalled outside the door but quickly walked away. And hearing a shout of “excuse me miss!” told Inseong all he needed to know.

He sighed and the other man chuckled and asked, “Can I ask why a woman was chasing you with, what looked like, the intent to kill?”

“Ah, she’s an ex. She cheated on me, but now she’s accusing me of cheating on her. It’s a mess.” with defeat in his voice, Inseong shook his head, but then perked up, “thank you so much for helping me out of that mess!”

The other grinned up at him and said, “no problem!” he then leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, ”you do know this is the VIP area, though, right?”

Inseong gave a noise of surprise, “no I didn’t actually. Aren’t these places usually crawling with security?”

The other man snorted, “they’re off looking for some idol dude, don’t worry!” He gave a sweet grin, and Inseong’s heart sped up for a moment before he got it back under control, although the tight space wasn’t helping his heart either. 

Inseong hummed under his breath before saying, “I think we better get out of here before someone finds us.” 

The other man nodded slowly and then smiled once again, “I can help get you out!”  
The lilac-haired man went first, turning the door handle slowly but surely, as if experienced with this door handle, of this particular closet. He peaked out, before beckoning Inseong to follow him, and then closed the door behind them. 

Inseong, while looking around, slowly felt a hand slip into his and then looked down confused to see his hand intertwined with the other man’s hand. He gave the other a questioning look, slowly feeling more and more flustered. 

“It’ll be easier to stay together this way,” he nodded seriously, and Inseong nodded back in reply with a blush slowly staining his cheeks.

Inseong let the other nameless man lead him out of the VIP area of the department store. He was extremely mind boggled as to how all of this transpired - one minute, he was buying a birthday present for his mother, the next he was being chased by his ex-girlfriend who treated him like a dog in their relationship, and still apparently wanted to do that. But Inseong is glad that he found a nice person to save him from the chase; he doesn’t know what would have happened otherwise.

The lilac-haired man lead him through the back corridors of the VIP area until they finally reached a back exit, which they both exited together, hand-in-hand before they were bombarded with flashing lights and the other man whispered a “holy shit” under his breath. 

It never really clicked that the nation’s star idol singer, Dawon, was standing beside him until Dawon turned to face him and gave an apologetic smile with a whispered “sorry”, then turned back to the camera’s awkwardly.

Inseong’s day had begun on such a pleasant note, but then he was chased through the department store by his ex and then he was saved by being pulled into a closet with a man he has now figured out is an idol, if the screams of the press were anything to go by, and to top it all off, he’s now involved with said idol in a scandal because god forbid an idol be gay in this economy. 

This day really could have gone better, but for now, Inseong is gonna drag this idol’s ass back through the door and give him a piece of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> so I can't tell if my academic work is giving me writers' block or what, but this is one of the only things I have enjoyed writing in a while so let me know what you think! honestly, i have a few plans of where i could take this in the future, but i'm not sure if anyone would want to see it continued. as always thank you for reading!


End file.
